Kickthepj
by batgirl9827
Summary: Kickthepj one shot (not kickthestickz sorry)


Pj and Chris were sitting on the sofa watching Adventure Time, Pj's favorite. They had been like this all day, while Juliet was out with a boy… on a date. The two had met at a Radiohead concert a few days back:

Pj had just bought two tickets to Radiohead, one for him and one for Juliet. He was slightly worried that Chris would be angry at him for bringing a girl instead of a bro, but he figured that Chris would eventually get over it. Pj made plans to go with Juliet and have the night of his life. Unfortunately, things did not go as planned at all. Juliet and Pj sat side by side, while next to Juliet sat a particularly obnoxious man. Now, he wouldn't have been considered obnoxious to anyone but Pj, however that was unimportant. The reason Peej found his particular guy to be particularly annoying was because the man did nothing all night but flirt with Juliet. I mean, why would you even go to a concert if you're not going to listen to the music? Well that's what Pj thought all night, at least.

Now Juliet had fallen for the bait and was out on the town with that awful human being and Pj was sitting at home doing nothing but waiting for her to come back. Chris noticed that Pj seemed distracted and wasn't paying as much attention to the cartoon as he usually did.

"Hey buddy, you alright?" He asked. Pj sighed.

"You know I'm not." He said.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry. I'm sure she won't be that into him though. So, uh, don't worry." Chris shrugged, he was no good at pep talks but Peej appreciated the effort. Suddenly the door opened and Juliet entered the apartment, she was smiling.

"Hey guys!" she seemed to bounce around the room.

_Well, some ones happy tonight aren't they._ Pj thought bitterly.

"Soooo," Chris said after a minute of tension wrought silence, "how did it go?"

"It was great! He brought me these roses and then we went out to a fancy restaurant." She glanced at Pj, who was silently glaring at the floor. "Is he alright?" she whispered. He suddenly looked up.

"I thought you said that roses were tacky,"

"Yeah, well it was nice of him to-"

"and that fancy restaurants make you feel claustrophobic?"

"Alright, well why don't we let Jules go put her things away and we can watch a movie or something?" Chris said. Pj shrugged and Juliet headed back to her room, confused. After she left the room Chris turned to Pj in shock. "What the hell was that?"

"What?" Pj asked.

"_What?!_ What do you mean what? You attacked her."

"I was just trying to clarify some things, is all."

Chris shook his head and let out a heavy sigh when Juliet returned. They watched a movie that no one really paid any attention to and headed off to their rooms for bed.

Juliet and her boyfriend had been going out for about a week. Chris was out shooting some kind of comedy sketch in the city and Peej was home alone playing Smash Bros Brawl on the Wii. Probably trying to let out some anger by bashing on Mario as Dark Link. Whatever he was trying to do, it wasn't working. At around 9 o clock he heard shouting outside of the door. Curiously he moved toward the door. Suddenly the shouting stopped and he heard keys unlocking the door. He quickly jumped back on the couch and resumed the game, pretending to play as Juliet stormed through the house and straight to her room. She slammed her door closed, making him flinch. He slowly mad his way over to her door. He braced himself and then knocked.

"Not now Pj."

"But princess, there's urgent news from the Goblin King. This could be the news that changes this realm as we know it." He said, hoping that she would let him in. She laughed softly.

"In that case…you may enter, sir Pj."

He slowly pushed the door open to see her sitting on her bed cuddling his Totoro, she must have swiped it from his room, and he knew how much she loved the soft, fluffy Totoro plushy.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his face wrought with concern. She sighed.

"It's David." She began.

"Who?"

My boy- ex boyfriend." She explained. Usually Pj would be thrilled that they had broken up, but right now he was more concerned with her being upset.

"What did he do?"

"He got mad at me when I refused to go to his house and… uh."

"I see."

"Yeah, so he broke up with me. He said that he was only dating me so he could shag me." They were silent. Juliet was thinking about that jerky guy David and how stupid he was. Pj on the other hand was thinking about David and thinking of ways to viciously murder him.

"Well, listen; he was a jerk from the start. You deserve better anyways."

"Tell me about it."

"How about instead of telling you, I show you?" he said, smirking. She looked confused before she saw him leaning towards her. She took a small breath before locking lips with Pj. She wrapped one hand around his neck and ran one hand through his curly brown hair. They pulled away and she gazed into his gorgeous green eyes.

"That is better." She smiled and kissed him again.


End file.
